


So Many Times

by Eldabe



Series: Happy Fic Collection [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to catch Jack sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hab318princess](hab318princess.livejournal.com), who prompted " I take any Jack/Ianto"
> 
> Originally posted on my livejournal [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/131798.html?thread=331734#t331734).

Jack always fell asleep first. He woke up first as well, so if Ianto wanted to catch Jack sleeping, he had to drag his own eyelids open and twist over to see. Sometimes he had to detangle himself, slide across the bed so he could see all of Jack's face. Sometimes they were tightly packed in Jack's camp bed and Ianto had to settle for a few inches, just enough to see Jack's lips.

In a world where a solid eight hours of sleep was a luxury and coffee was as much a caffeinated necessity as an art, it was probably a stupid thing to do. Jack could run on no sleep at all, if necessary, and Ianto could hardly pretend the same.

But those precious minutes, teetering on the edge of sleep, were worth it. Ianto held the picture in his mind sometimes, on the really bad days. Exhausted, filthy, scared and sometimes alone, he could remember Jack curled up against him, warm and alive and smiling.


End file.
